Terminator (800 Series, Model 101)
:Important Note: This article is ONLY for the HEROIC T-800 from Terminator 2: Judgment Day and his GOOD reincarnation in the sequels, NOT his villainous reincarnations in the original film and its sequels. The Terminator (also known as the T-800) is the deuteragonist of the 1991 film, Terminator 2: Judgment Day. He was portrayed by the infamous Austrian actor Arnold Schwarzennger, who became incredibly famous for this role and the former villain role in the same name and he also played Conan, John Matrix, Trench Mauser, Jack Slater, Ray Owens, John Kimble, Ben Richards and Howard Langston. Biography To protect his younger self in the past, John Connor reprogrammed this Terminator and sent it back in time via the time displacement sphere. Upon arrival, it encountered a group of bikers, stealing one's clothing and the bar owner's sunglasses and shotgun. The T-800 then tracked down John Connor in a shopping mall. When it met the T-1000 sent by Skynet to kill Connor, a lengthy chase ensued, but the two managed to escape the T-1000. Connor questioned the Terminator about itself and who sent it. The Terminator answered that it is a cybernetic organism, having living tissue over its metal endoskeleton. It told John that it was his future self who sent it to protect him. John and the Terminator go to the Pescadero State Hospital to help free John's mother, Sarah. The three manage to go to the garage, and Sarah almost succeeds in killing the Terminator by smashing its CPU chip, but was stopped by John, who felt that it was needed. He learns that the Terminator has the capacity to learn. When Sarah asks it who built Skynet, it answered that it was Miles Dyson. It explained that Skynet became self-aware after its creation and began to deny human authority. The group later encountered Dyson, but didn't kill him. The Terminator explained to Dyson the consequences of his research. The three, along with Dyson, attempted to destroy the Cyberdyne building to prevent Skynet from being created. They were soon approached by the police. John, Sarah, and the Terminator escaped the building while Dyson blew up the building with himself inside. The three were encountered again by the T-1000. The Terminator succeeded in destroying it when it falls into molten steel. John drops the CPU and the arm of the first Terminator into the hot liquid. Since the Terminator had a computer chip in it, it also planned to destroy itself to prevent its technology from being discovered by others to create Skynet. John begged it not to be destroyed, but it had to fulfill its mission. When John cried, the Terminator understood why, but could not cry itself because it was a machine. It hugged John for the first and very last time, and having finally earned Sarah's respect, shook her hand offered to a brother warrior. As it is lowered into the steel below, the Warrior of Steel-in-Flesh gave John an encouraging thumbs up before sacrificing its life for humanity's future. Personality and Traits *This Terminator had all the strength and capacity of the first unit, but he was very logical, and at first seemed to have a limited capacity for human emotion and learning. *After his learning capabilities were activated, the Terminator began to exhibit other human traits such as humor such as quipping "I need a vacation" after defeating the T-1000, and perhaps even love, as he tenderly wipes John's tears away and hugs him like a father before allowing itself to be destroyed to save humanity. Trivia *During the final battle, Terminator lost its left arm just like its villainous counterpart . *The minigun used by the T-800 is the exact minigun used by Alan "Dutch" Schaefer from Predator, another film starring Arnold Schwarzenegger. See Also *Terminator in Villains Wiki, if you wanted to see his villainous counterpart in the first film whom yet to be reprogrammed to became good. *T-800 (Terminator Genisys), his counterpart that sent to kill his yet reprogrammed counterpart and trained Sarah Connor's younger self. *Terminator (850 Series, Model 101) his less humorous successors. Category:Protectors Category:Live Action Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Twin/Clone Category:Martyr Category:Titular Category:War Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil exterminators Category:Male Category:Falsely Accused Category:Nurturer Category:Strategists Category:Genius Category:Lawful Good Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Selfless Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Bond Protector Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Big Good Category:Extremists Category:Anti Hero